As Fallen From Grace
by BioHazrdusMatrial3
Summary: Some people say that when an angel falls, it can be heard throughout the kingdom. Draco Malfoy is said angel. Fallen from grace, he seems nothing. What happens when you believe you cannot be saved? What happens when you give into the abyss that threatens?
1. Default Chapter

As Fallen From Grace

Prologue

Draco never imagined this would be his life in his sixteen years. Those mere 16 years that felt like the cold gaping abyss known as Eternity. He never imagined that all that has happened in his Eternity was real. It felt more like a recurring dream.

But it had happened, all of it. And thus, he has learned to be heartless. To protect one's self, emotions needed to be destroyed, and false masks needed to replace a true soul. For although flesh wounds will more than likely heal without giving any signification that a wound had once been there, emotional wounds take by far so much longer. Lifetimes even.

But the number one instinct, among all creatures, the most primitive above all is : survival.

And only a mere warning: Never go near an animal trying to fight for survival, unless you intend to kill it.

Chapter One - Last Train Home

It was the day before first term. It was the day the Hogwarts Express would drop Draco off at Hogwarts for his sixth year. It was probably going to be the final trip there; he was either going to become a deatheater, or death would blow him her final kiss. He hoped that it would be the latter.

In truth, he didn't desire for his fate to be a deatheater, he couldn't even stand the idea. But it wasn't because it would scar his "beautiful" flesh, or that he would forever have to hide his "beautiful" face. Draco knew he was beautiful. On the outside, perhaps; but his life, and everything that has happened in it, has twisted him, broken him, shredded his heart, and shattered his soul. Or maybe he was born that way.

No, those weren't the reasons. The reasons were simple in their own way. Delicate. Yes, if he were to become a deatheater, his broken insides would math his everything else. He also feared that once he got started, he would never be able to stop. For he was already on the brink o insanity. He would become something he had tried to claw his way away from. Something he knew as a child lurked in his closet. And he couldn't do that. But Death, oh how sweet it looked! To Draco, it wasn't scary, it was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had seen in quite a long time.

"Watch it!" ahh, the cool mask of the-rich-and-superior-and-uncaring. This was the mask Draco often found himself wearing these days. It allowed him to slip through the cracks, not drawing much attention to himself most of the time. This mask of indifference caused others to stay out of his way. "S-sorry, M-m-malfoy," the second year stuttered, afraid to offend. Draco's reputation proceeded him. Draco blew past, leaving the kid to figure out what to do with himself.

Draco, consumed with thoughts of Death, went through the library doors. He wasn't looking for anything, particularly. The library was a sort of small, safe haven. No one in the other houses bothered him, Slytherins never went to the library, save him. And it was quiet, Draco loved the quiet.

He went towards the very back of the library, and found a niche were he could sit in that lovely peace and quiet. But low and behold, something had to interrupt.

"What are _you doing _back here?" Said Draco's nemesis.

"Well, Potter, I find myself asking you the same," he replied to Harry Potter's harsh-voiced question, which had held a curiosity. A look of surprise flitted across his face, for Draco had not spoken in his usual cold voice, but with an annoyed, slightly tired voice.

Harry looked him over. It disturbed Draco. Those eyes that looked at him in an odd way; they seemed as though they could look at him, and see all the dirty little secrets Draco's mind could not elude.

Finally Harry said something: " Sorry I bothered you." He gave Draco a one last odd look, and walked away. In truth, Draco did not hate Harry Potter with the fiery passion everyone was led to believe. No, he despised him. He despised him for the fact that he tried to save everyone and never himself. He could see it in his actions, Potter was wearing thin, and he still tried to save everyone. He despised Potter for his family. For although he knew, along with most at least half-way intelligent people, that his family ignored him mostly, and along with most conscious people that his parents were dead, it was a lot better than what Draco got.

Draco didn't pity himself, never has, and never will. He merely knew that if he didn't allow his pain to swallow him whole, then he would feel nothing at all. Besides, Eternity, also meant staying in the empty shell called "body", with no emotions, no contact with other people, and left alone, but that was nothing new; most of us are alone.

Now, he took out the other thing that was his therapy: his journal. He wrote everything but nothing in it. Whatever he thought, whatever he didn't feel. It was, in Draco's mind. His only companion, and it happened to be a book.

__

AN HOUR LATER

Draco was walking slowly down the corridor that would lead him from the library to the Great Hall. Upon entering, he came to find nearly everyone in the school was already eating their diner. Draco walked towards his table; he glanced at the Staff table, and made eye contact with Professor Severus Snape. He was Draco's favorite teacher, and his Godfather. Draco grew up in Malfoy Manor, and the Malfoys' favorite and closest family friend was Severus. But he was a deatheater, Draco knew, and therefore, couldn't ever confide in him. Only another factor to the truth that Draco was alone.

Upon his eye contact , he came to find that Severus had a concerned look in his eye. It troubled Draco. _What is it with everyone giving me strange looks? What are they seeing that I'm not? _He sat down. He knew Professor Snape was still looking at him; he could feel his eyes burning holes in his face. But Draco tried his hardest not to look his way. Blaise Zabini gave him his usual lust filled look, although he lusted after everyone, including himself.

And thus, dinner went. Cold, uncaring conversations Draco had with the other members of Slytherin. It was not that Slytherins were bad people. True, most cared mainly for themselves, and sometimes were lying sons- of - bitches. But then again, so is every person on the planet, whether they admit or not. But no, all were merely upset that they had lost yet another quidditch match to Gryffindork. Draco didn't care anymore, he had lost the sight of fun in everything.

It was only after dinner that Draco's night became extremely interesting. Because he was one of the last people in the Great Hall, he was also one of the last to leave. Draco was before the grand double doors, making his hoped escape, when he was cornered by Snape. Severus grabbed his shoulder and told him to go with him to his office. "We need to discuss something." Snape finished.

Draco wasn't shocked, only hoping that finally, he might piece together one of the puzzles of the day: Why Severus Kept Giving Him Odd Looks. Draco hoped, prayed (for one of the few times in his life) that it wasn't for the reasons Draco thought; that Snape had found out one of his most guarded secrets. Snape and Draco walked silently, side by side, down the stairs, to the dungeons, and into the Professor's office.

"Have a seat, Draco," Severus suggested, gesturing towards one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk. Snape perched his body on the front of the desk. Draco had been in the office many times before. It was always dimly lit, as though light hurt Severus's eyes. The room had three book cases lining the wall opposite the desk, all of them filled. A fireplace positioned on the left wall. A carpet and two comfortable chairs set before it, the fireplace was the source of the dim and only light. The desk upon which Snape was set upon, was a rather large, old oak wood, it was piled high with papers, books, jars, and other assortments. The walls had tapestries hanging, and a few paintings covered the walls. Paintings of various things, people, places, things. Draco knew a couple Severus did himself. All were exquisite pieces of art. And, of course, as all self-respecting, professional, potions masters, there were cabinets and shelves in empty spaces, lined with potions ingrediants, filled bottles and other items.

"Why have you asked me here?" Draco said to his Godfather, tone exhausted.

Severus looked at him carefully, using Slytherin's best qualities, hiding emotions and thoughts. Alas, after what seemed to be and extremely long moment of dead, pin-drop silence, Severus spoke: "Is everything alright Draco?"

It hit Draco, full force. That one, puny, four word question, opened doors, and crumbled a hero. Draco desperately wanted to tell him, everything. Desperately needed the gates to his heart to rust and crumble, to let him relieve his guilt-ridden mind. His tainted soul.

But he let that desire flicker away. For he knew, in no lifetime he would ever, or have ever experience, would he ever tell. He would never reveal. "No, Severus, what would I need to tell you?" and it was done, his last chance to be free, evaporated. He crawled back to darkness.

For Draco suspected, that if he told Severus, he would then tell Draco's father what Draco had done, and he wouldn't be half-way alive anymore. He would be fully, and completely dead, heart still beating, trapped in his body. Luscious Malfoy is a cruel man, and Draco knew this from first hand experience.

Severus gave him that look again, and this time, he knew what it meant: it was doubt. "Really now. I got the odd sensation that you were _dying _to tell me something. You really have nothing you would want, _need_, to get off you conscience?" _'Did he know? He couldn't have!" _Draco filled with panic. And then he came to a conclusion. Snape didn't know. He isn't the type of person to avoid a subject. No, he was talking to him about this because he wanted to trick Draco into revealing all; and it very nearly worked. But Draco had learned that technique long ago, so long that he knew when it was being worked on him.

"I said I didn't , Severus. Why are you questioning me?" Draco snapped. He was exhausted. True, he wasn't meaning to sound rude, but he was in no fucking mood for games. He was about to hit rock bottom. His secrets have been haunting him, eating him inside, and kept going, for far too damn long. Snape looked him over once more, as though trying to see if he was indeed, telling the truth. Again, Severus gave him that look of doubt. "Alright, Draco. If you choose silence, then you may leave. But, I'm warning you: You could end up hitting bottom sooner than you think." Draco got up, the professor's final words echoing in Draco's dark mind. He nodded at Snape, and left the room, more drained and empty than when he had entered.

Severus gave a long, surrendering sigh. He couldn't say exactly what, but he suspected, and slightly feared, that something happened to Draco. He seemed empty. He seemed so broken now. _'what changed?'_

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sat deeply immersed in thought, sitting upon the windowsill. He was gazing out of the window. His eyes had rested upon something, but upon what, he was not seeing. His thoughts had travelled upon a person whom he never imagined he himself would put actual thought into.

Draco Malfoy seemed to consume him at the moment. Those brief moments in the library that took place only a few hours ago, confused him. What was with Draco? Why was he back there, alone, with no bodyguards, or troupe a la followers? And what he had seen in Draco's eyes was odd. He couldn't quite explain what he had seen, his eyes seemed desolate, and pleading. His speech was almost the same as his usual talk, but there was a slight, altered, indistinct change in his tone. He sounded exhausted. It was still only the first month of sixth year, things were slow, the workload not heavy yet. So Harry only found himself asking two questions: what is wrong?

'What changed?'


	2. And We All Fall Down

****

As Fallen From Grace

Chapter Two- …And We All Fall Down

A week or so had passed since Draco had that odd, prying conversation with his godfather.

It was around 11:30 p.m. on a Saturday night. Draco sat in the common room. All his dorm mates seemed to be off somewhere. Many of the girls were out, and few that stayed behind were in their safe, and secure dreams. It was common knowledge amongst the pale, dungeon living creatures, come to be known as Slytherins, went out most nights, rendezvousing either in the astronomy tower, grounds keeper's closets, or other rooms in the castles. So, most people were missing, and I wasn't shocking, or taking up some of Draco's thoughts.

Fed up with sitting in front of the fireplace with nothing to fulfill his emotions of never-ending doom and boredom. He decided to take a small walk within the dark corridors of the school. He went out through the portrait hole, and began his quest.

A half hour later, or so, he found that he had become lost. For the barely lit corridors started to become a muddle and look the same. But nonetheless, he trudged on, hoping, but uncaring, if something might look familiar, for the corridors and his being lost, reminded him of his own mind.

Draco had been walking for about seven minutes, when he heard a few pairs of footsteps behind him. He turned, but he couldn't see beyond three feet in front of him. There were no doors, so Draco suspected that it was a back corridor. Perhaps, it was merely his imagination, lack of sleep. However, he took caution and walked more quietly.

Again, he heard pairs of footsteps, again, he turned around, and yet again, there were no persons there. Draco continued walking.

All of a sudden, Draco felt something being wrapped around his eyes. It was a blindfold. Terror crept into Draco's body, he tried to fight the attackers, but besides the fact that he could not see, a spell to weaken the body was cast. Draco felt his arms go limp, and his knees almost buckled underneath him. His attackers, without speaking, shoved him to the ground. He heard the sound of which he felt were pants being unzipped, and pulled down. Draco clamped his mouth shut, to keep from screaming. Gods know what they could do to him if he uttered a word.

A hand pinched his nose, cutting off the air supply, and he was forced to open his mouth, and a soft, long object was put into it. Immediately, Draco knew what it was. He was choked, disbelief filled his mind. Was he getting raped? At Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the world? Someone finally spoke, although the voice , he knew, was spelled so it changed. "Suck it." Draco, was stilled with fear, but survival instincts kicked in. Draco began running his tongue on the underside of the cock, he felt the owner of it quiver. Draco merely wanted it to end, soon. A wave of guilt already crashed onto him, he was disgusted with himself, and felt powerless. His tongue traveled along the side of it, and flitted over the tip. "Stay right there." His attacker said. That's were Draco's tongue stayed. Swirling and dipping. The rapist shoved his Draco's head forward. Forcing the cock deeper into his throat. Finally, after what seemed a Forever, the attacker's warm, salty semen filled his mouth. Draco wanted to gag, to vomit, for his insides to liquidize and pour out of his mouth. But his attacker laughed, and said "Swallow."

A second attacker, took Draco's hand, and placed it on something long, and hard. This attacker's voice was different, but unrecognizable. "Give me the best hand job you'll ever give, or lose your manhood," he threatened. Draco was appalled, he felt violated. He began massaging the boy's dick, moving his hand slowly first, then rapidly, along it, making this attacker, shake. A few moments later, and semen slathered his hand. This one, took his hand, and wiped it off on a piece of cloth.

Finally, the worst pat came. His third, and final attacker, forced him down on his hands and knees, and forced him down on his hands and knees, after undoing his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, off his body. His lower half was completely naked, and Draco felt self- conscious. He felt number three behind him. With an unimaginable pain, he felt Three push his cock into Draco's lube-less anus, with so much force, he felt some of the skin and tissue rip, both inside and out, and he knew he was bleeding, inside, and out. Three shoved in, and out, never stopping the pattern, and with each shove, and pulling, a new kind of pain met Draco's body. Draco tried so hard not to scream, but eventually, he let a gut-wrenching, painful sob/moan/yell. After what seemed longer that a Forever, he felt number three release in him.

This process happened twice more, with number One and Two. The pain was unbearable, unimaginable, and painful moans echoed along the dark corridor, which still reminded Draco, of his mind.

After the last attacker released, and pulled out, Draco was kicked in the genitals several times with steel-toed boots. More pain, if it was possible, exploded in his body. The three attackers kicked everywhere: Legs, genitals, stomach, chest, face. It hurt immensely, everywhere. At long last, when Draco thought, prayed, and hoped, he was going to die, his rapists left. Left him shamed, guilty, naked, battered, raped, and dying.

Draco felt completely, and truly empty; and this time he knew, it was true.

A song he had only heard a few times, suddenly appeared in his blank mind. As though it would keep him sane, he opened his mouth, and used his short breathes to sing it.

'_Ring around the rosies_

Pockets full of posies

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down'

The words were quiet, and faint, but loud and clear in the roaring silence.

It felt so dark.

Consumed in thought, the boy-who-for-some-reason-would-not-fucking-die, found himself lurking in the shadows of a corridor. It was a corridor he loved walking down. There were no doors on either sides of the long 'road', and no windows. It was always deserted, no ghosts, paintings, animals, or humans, save himself, ever seemed to walk this path. And it reminded him of his path in Life.

Harry liked it this way. The dead quiet, the bareness of it all. He wasn't Harry Potter, 'saviour', he wasn't much of anything in this hall, merely himself, as is. It was an odd thing, really. When put into words, it sounded foolish, and weird.

Suddenly, as though a breeze carried it out to his ears, Harry heard a soft, empty, mournful, but full, song. Harry knew it, often found himself relating to it, especially to the last line.

A few moments after it finished, the song started up again. Harry was drawn to it. A few short steps later in the dark, harry started visualizing a dark shape laying in a heap on the floor. It was about seven feet away. Harry squinted, but it was too dark to make out the shape yet, he kept walking.

The mournful tune started for its third time. Harry came with in a foot of the figure, and stood shocked at what was crumpled before him.

Draco Malfoy, was laying, bottom half of his body completely naked, shirt torn, exposing a lot of skin, no shoes, on the floor.

It was a disgusting and disturbing sight. Except for the renowned platinum blonde hair, he was almost unrecognizable. One eye was almost swollen shut, the other had a deep, dark purple and green ring around it. His lips had three slashes on it, and cuts and bruises, everywhere, blood, everywhere. His torso was not luckier. It appeared, because of the black bruising and puffiness, that a few of his ribs were broken. There were scratches and wounds, oozing blood. But what disgusted Harry, was the stark-naked bottom half of the crumbled boy.

Blood, some dried, some moist, some still dripping, covered most of his legs. It seemed to be coming from around his inner thighs. One ankle seemed to be broken. His genital area looked shredded, as though it had been kicked harshly multiple times.

And what disturbed Harry the most, was the fact that Draco was still conscious, if only slightly.

It seemed as though Draco had not noticed Harry. He bent down, and he quietly whispered, "Draco, Draco. Can you hear me?" Draco slowly turned his head towards him. Harry blinked rapidly, for he had seen Draco's eyes, they looked empty and dead, as though his body and soul were hollow inside.

__

' And we all, fall, down.'

Draco sang the last line.

Harry told Draco, "I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing." Draco did not answer, but a resolution filled Harry's mind. Perhaps Draco was in shock. Harry took his cloak off, and put it over Malfoy's body, to keep him warm. He then slid his left arm under Draco's back, the other, under his legs. Blood struck and dripped to his arm. All thoughts of whom this was, never once flooded Harry Potter's mind. Never.

He moved carefully, but quickly, to reach the Hospital Wing. One of Draco Malfoy's arms slid off his chest a lolled out, hanging off of his body, his head slung back. He was still awake.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they reached the Hospital. He burst through the doors, but it was all dark. After all, it was one a.m.

"HELP! Help! Somebody! Please!" Harry shouted into the room.

Out of nowhere, Madame Pomfrey came bursting into the room. "Oh, my god, Potter!" Her mouth hung open, chocked expression filled her face when her eyes met the mangled form in Harry's arms. She went into automatic. "Put him right here," she gestured to an open bed. He did so, leaving the cloak draped around him. "Go to the headmaster's office, get both him and Professor Snape. Quickly, NOW!" harry took one last glance at the still conscious boy, lying there, eyes wide open.

He rushed out of the wing, and raced as fast as he could, to the headmaster's office. His mind blank, except for Madame Pompfrey's instructions, he was driven.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had decided to inform Harry of the password, when it changed, so it would be easier to access him in a state of crises. It was apparent that was necessary.

The stone gargoyle seemed as though it jumped to life. As soon as the stone steps appeared, Harry raced up them, despite the fact that they moved on their own . He reached the huge wooden doors and thrust them open.

Wide eyes peered at him as he rushed to the huge desk. A late-night, emergency Order meeting was taking place. He started to speak, "Headmaster, plea-" Sirius Black, his godfather, interupted him. "Harry, your bleeding he said with shock. "There's blood-" Harry slammed his fist down, impatient, and startling the Order, on Dumbledore's desk and replied, "- Isn't mine! But it is someone else's!" Harry had completely forgotten about the blood. Now that he was in full light, he realized that from the biceps down to his hands were mostly covered in blood. Only a few patches of skin showed. His shirt was dripping blood also.

"Please, sir, and Professor Snape, it's Draco Malfoy. He's been, been, um, badly injured." Harry couldn't bare to say it, it was too hideous, _rape. _Snape's eyes widened in shock, Dumbledore looked sad. "He, he was attacked. Madame Pompfrey needs you in the hospital wing. Please, quickly!" Snape stood suddenly and raced out of the room. He was almost at the door, when Sirius and Remus Lupin confronted him. "Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Sirius had a concerned look on his face, Remus looked worried. "Not now, I have to get back." And Harry raced out of the room, back to the Hospital Wing, where chaos and shattered souls reigned.

" Oh, dear god." Severus whispered upon taking in the sight before him. Madame Pompfrey had yet to clean off most of the blood, and this was the sigh upon which he saw. It was clear where most of it had originated. Snape rushed over to Draco's bed. "Draco, who did this to you? Who did-" his voice fell away, tears welled in his eyes. Draco looked at him, moving his lips slightly, but no noise came out.

__

' It's a wonder he hasn't passed out yet. But of course, his father has more than likely thought him never to shut his eyes around an unknown. Or more than likely, it was out of complete and utter sheer will, he wouldn't couldn't, pass out.' Snape thought to himself.

"He is more than likely in shock, Severus," Madame Pompfrey told him. Draco was looking at him still, he was quivering, perspiration mixing with blood. Snape gently laid a hand on his forehead as a comforting gesture; Draco flinched violently, causing him to gasp with pain. Severus quickly removed hi hand. Willing with all his might to stop the tears from welling in Snape's eyes. It was breaking his heart to see his only 'family' broken like this. He wanted to kill whomever did this to Draco.

Seeing the pain in Severus's eyes stabbed Draco's heart brutally. He wasn't aware he could still feel. Silent tears were still falling down his face, although now they were mingling with a thin film of blood and perspiration.

He was aware that there were at least four pairs of eyes on him, but it hurt too much to move around. He could barely see out of one eye, and his breath came out ragged. His chest was on fire, and he could barely feel his lower regions, except for the pain.

_'What did I do to deserve this?'_

In his heart, Draco knew he didn't really deserve anything that was handed to him over his life span. But he could not help but purely believe that he did.

****

THANK YOU:

Morena Evensong- well, not that I'm 'hinting' at anything, but…you might not have to wait that long! Thanks to the review, you're a sweetheart!

queen of she- whilst I didn't quite understand your review, thanks a lot! Even though I really do not care if people review, I'll post anyway, lol, when I get them, they make me feel good!


	3. Halum Ninan Vel

****

CHAPTER THREE - **Halum Ninan Vel **(Save Us From Hell)

I know that I have not updated in a thousand years, and for some reason I feel inclined to apologize though with most things that involve people or anything at all, I could care less. But since you are taking your pleasurable time in reading this I shall apologize: sorry. There, I know, it was very painful especially for me. But to get past this point of dragging-ness and to the real point :

HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER AND YOU BETTER ENJOY IT BECAUSE I HAD TO APOLOGIZE! AND THAT I WASTED A GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME WRITING THIS WHEN I REALLY HAVE TO WRITE A SEVEN PAGE ESSAY ON AMERICAN ART HISTORY AND A SCIENCE PAPER ON A PLANET…. GOD SCHOOL SUCKS DICK!

ON WITH THE STORY!

****

HALUM NINAN VEL :

"Headmaster, we are going to need to have to do an examination. We need to see if we can trace whomever did this, it is crucial," Madame Pompfrey told the professors. No one seemed to notice Potter was still in the room.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was now a very weary, worried old man. Although he was brilliant and had extensive knowledge, he somehow could not grasp the concept that anyone could be so violated inside this safe haven. It had, never to his knowledge, ever been a reporting of a rape in the school.

"Of course, Madame. But alas, I am able to only give half the consent, for the fact that his godfather is here." Dumbledore replied to the sad, stunned woman.

"Severus?"

"Anything to get those bastards." It appeared that Snape had somewhat transformed. He went from being a sneering, hateful man; to a sneering, hateful CARING man.

Still ignoring Harry, the three approached the bed. Draco was staring up at the ceiling, eyes empty and hollow. Snape knelt down beside his bed, and gently said, "Draco. We are going to give you an examination, to find out who did this. Please, if you can, turn onto your stomach." Draco, slowly but surely, turned himself over. When he did, he locked eyes with Harry, which in turn made him take a step back, for in those eyes he had seen nothing: no beginning, no end. Nothing. It was the most scariest thing Harry had seen. Ever. They remained eye contact throughout the whole examination.

Pompfrey put on a pair of gloves. The three adults huddled around Draco's lower half. Not wanting to see the broken boy's bruised body and feared of making the boy feel even more violated, but they felt the necessity. Madame Pompfrey pulled Draco's legs apart, exposing all. What she saw shocked her. There were still bleeding tears, and there was moist and caked blood everywhere. She scraped of a few chunks of dried blood for a testing potion. She then asked Severus to perform a cleaning spell. When it had done what it was created to do, what she saw next wanted to make her gag. She stepped back and gestured for the other two to step closer to her, a few feet from the bed. She tried to quietly whisper, though it turned out the be more of a stuttered stage whisper : "It, it, a-appears that, um, that, that , that, this has ha-happened before." A look of shock and confusion spread over both men's faces. "Details. NOW!" Snape snapped. Albus merely nodded in agreement. "O-okay," Madame Pompfrey took a deep breath, "I noticed that there is a lot of scarring around the "wounded" area. It looks as though Draco Malfoy has been raped before. Numerous times." Comprehension dawned on the men's faces.

Harry noticed that after this announcement, something appeared in Draco's eyes :panic.

"How would we set about doing this? Hm? I highly doubt Draco would ever inform anyone, including me," Snape said to the other two. He was now stretching very thin on his creek of calm, which was not that deep or wide to begin with. This just kept breaking his heart, if he even had one. He was beginning to have suspicions but he knew Draco had a giant place in his black, shriveled heart.

"Well, there is a potion, Severus. I am sure you have heard of it? To Reveal the Inner?" Madame Pompfrey shot back.

Yes, indeed he had. It would take only about twenty minutes to make. The potion was designed for emergencies, or torture. Although he wanted, badly, to find out who Draco's torturers were, he had a small sign of caution beeping in his mind. This potion could reveal anything from a person. Anything one instructed it to do. It might only hurt Draco even more; he would have to re-live everything. But Severus had to take the risk. He knew Draco Malfoy, never, in forever, would he tell his darkest secrets of his own free will.

Severus left the room. And now, Harry was finally recognized. "Harry," Dumbledore, started. Harry knew that the Headmaster was going to tell him to leave. "I would like you to stay. You might… recognize… someone, or something." Harry was slightly stunned, but merely nodded his head in agreement.

About a half hour later had passed, and Professor Snape once again, entered the room. His hands weren't empty, he had a small potion bottle in his hands. He handed it to Dumbledore, and walked over to Draco's bed, kneeling down.

"Draco. I am so sorry I have to do this," Severus apologized to Draco. He only gave him a stare, mostly empty, with slight confusion. "I am going to have to give you a potion. It is a potion to Reveal the Inner. To find out who has done this to you, in the past and present."

Upon hearing this, Draco started inching to the edge of the bed. Severus moved to keep him still, but Draco tipped himself off the bed. He landed harshly his stomach. But he somehow got up quickly and headed for the exit. Harry Potter stood in his way, Dumbledore and Pompfrey on both sides of him. He took a look around, eyes leading for help. Tears once again welled in Snape's eyes; he blinked them back furiously. Draco rushed up to Harry, and started trying to punch and push his way past. Potter grabbed his wrists. Severus rushed up behind him, and put both arms around Draco's abdomen. Draco pushed back, causing Severus to lift him off the ground. Draco fought the whole way back to his bed. He scratched, bit, and squirmed. Desperate to run away. His screams, moans, and cries sounded off the walls and around the hospital wing. Snape roughly placed him on the bed. He sat on his legs and held Draco's arms above his head. "Please, please! Severus, don't do this, Please!" Draco repeated over and over squirming around. Snape finally let his tears slide silently over his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered so quietly to Draco, so quiet only the two heard it. Draco stopped talking, stopped moving, and just looked into Snape's eyes, Draco's eyes filled with defeat. Snape was pretty damn sure now that his heart was shattering into tiny little pieces.

When Draco saw Madame Pompfrey come over with the potion, he began to thrash, wilder than before. At one point, Snape was quick enough and caught Draco's nose, holding it, allowing no air to slip through it or exit. Although Draco did hold his breath for a considerable amount of time, need for oxygen became apparent. When he opened his mouth, Poppy Pompfrey quickly poured the potion in his mouth. She held his mouth shut making him swallow it.

Snape released his nose, Draco squirmed a bit, and clawed at Severus' arm, but in the end, he became almost completely still. A blank expression came over his face, and his jaw was slack open. Then, fiery red smoke creeped out of Draco's jaw, nose, and corners of his eyes. It billowed and swirled. Seductively, it wrapped itself around snape, entering his mouth. It then crept around Albus, encircling him then curling around Poppy, entering their eyes. Finally, it drew itself to Harry, softly speaking into his ears.

Hear no evil. See no evil. Speak no evil.

It was the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen. It had linked them all together, starting from Draco, and ending in Harry.

The room in which the occupants were sitting or standing, dissipated, and changed into a giant room. It was a grand room. It had beautiful marble tiled flooring, white walls with many paintings and murals, it's ceiling was high and dome-shaped. And you could see through the giant pillars and vine-like glass, the stars above. Tiny chandeliers were hanging from the pillars and it lit the room brightly. Beautiful wooden couches and love seats were in this room, the couches had creamy yellow colored seatings. A giant window was at the back wall.

To the travelers, it felt like going into someone's pensive, but more vibrant and with color. Many people, women, men, and even teens and children, seemed to mingle with in the room. It appeared around three hundred guests were here. "It was an evening party. All the death-eaters and their families were invited." This explanation came from Draco's lips. It was sounded in a distant, hollow, monotonous voice. True indeed, The Visitors to Draco's memories spotted Severus Snape almost immediately. He was having a conversation with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy………..


End file.
